Published US Patent Application 2003/0002672 of Beekmans et al describes a method and system for detecting, in MPEG-2 encoded video data, a watermark. The detection occurs during high-speed copying of the video data. A bus spy selects independently coded frames from the video data and feeds the selected frames to a watermark detector. By only supplying some of the frames to the watermark detector, the average input data rate for the watermark detector is lower than the data rate during high-speed copying.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,328 to Schumann et al describes a system and method in which graphics are compressed in the same digital format as that of a target video. The graphics are combined with the target video, on the fly, by an application performing frame modification or overlay techniques. In a preferred embodiment, the compressed video image format conforms to an MPEG-2 compression standard. Modifying an I-frame produces a base image, and MPEG-2 elements are formed either by modifying the I-frame or overlaying the I-frame with one or more P-frames.
Published US Patent Application 2002/0144262 of Plotnick et al describes a method and system for presenting viewers with an alternative brief version of a recorded advertisement when they fast forward through or skip (or any other trick play event) the recorded advertisement. The alternative advertisement may be displayed instead of or in conjunction with the recorded advertisement. The alternative brief version of the advertisement may be a marketing message that is a static screen presenting a logo or a portion of the recorded advertisement, or may be a condensed version of the actual advertisement.
The following documents from the MPEG-2 standard describe syntax and methods which may be relevant to understanding the present invention:
syntax of a transmitted digital multimedia or other data signal: ISO/IEC 13818-1;
syntax of an encoded digital video signal: ISO/IEC 13818-2;
Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) document 312M, “Splice points for MPEG-2 Transport Streams”, describes “splice points” in MPEG-2 transport streams, which are inserted by a headend to facilitate smooth splicing between steams.
SMPTE document 12M, “Television, Audio and Film—Time Control Code”, specifies a digital time and control code for use in television, film, and accompanying audio systems.
MPEG-2 editors are well known in the art, and are available commercially in a variety of cost ranges as well as for download on the Internet. For example, and without limiting the generality of the foregoing, Mediaware Solutions provides MyFlix XE, which is described on the Internet at: www.MediawareSolutions.com/MyFlixXE.html, for desktop editing of MPEG-2. The Matrox Video Products Group markets the DigiSuite MAX line of real-time MPEG-2 editing platforms. The GOPChop MPEG-2 editor is downloadable at outflux.net/unix/software/GOPchop/ under the GNU General Public License.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.